Calixte, Maverick, and the Missing Link
by Maverick Casarin
Summary: Five-hundred years ago,the 6th Link of Mylor Academy of Magic mysteriously dissappeared. What happens in the present time, when two young witches discover the same thing happening again? The two girls race against time to save the Link.


Calixte, Maverick, and The Missing Link  
  
A/N: This is a joint story written by, Calixte Ammonian and  
  
Maverick Casarin. It will be posted on both of our accounts. We  
  
tend to have a bit of...well a provocative sense of humor.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the creator of the Harry Potter  
  
series and of most of the magical items and ideas in this story.  
  
The characters are our own, except for the exception of the ones  
  
that aren't.  
  
Pronunciation key: Straunde (Strawn-day) Maverick ( Mav-er-ick)  
  
Calixte (Cuh-licks-tay) Sebas ( Say-bus)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A small tawny barn owl swooped in through the arched window.  
  
"Straunde, yet another owl has arrived for you," Maverick  
  
commented sarcastically, while polishing her wand.  
  
"OH MY! Only four today? You must feel sooo unpopular," Calixte rolled  
  
her dark intriguing eyes.  
  
Calixte and Maverick had known each other for longer than they  
  
could remember. Calixte had striking, curly black hair, and dark  
  
eyes that could kill. Maverick had deep bluish green eyes that  
  
changed back and forth constantly. Her flowing, coffee-brown  
  
hair fell straight on her back. They had lived in a small duplex  
  
located in the wizarding town of Paracombe with their mothers for  
  
all their lives. Paracombe was located near the muggle city of Richmond, Virginia in America. Their fathers had died mysteriously when  
  
Calixte and Maverick were around the age of two years old.  
  
Straunde was perfect in every way. She was the type of person  
  
every girl dreamed to be, and every guy dreamed to be with. Her  
  
long, wavy blonde hair accentuated her sparkling, blue eyes.  
  
Straunde had moved to Paracombe two years ago from the outskirts  
  
of Hogsmeade, the wizarding town connected to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her former school.  
  
Straunde grinned and tore the letter open. She skimmed over the  
  
contents and a wistful look came across her face.  
  
"It's from.Sebas," she sighed dreamily.  
  
Calixte and Maverick exchanged a sarcastic look. Suddenly, three more owls  
  
flew into the window each dropping a letter in the girls' laps.  
  
"A letter.for me?" Calixte held the letter astonished.  
  
"People like me?" Maverick joked.  
  
They tore open their letters excitedly and both burst into  
  
laughter at the same time, as they saw their familiar school  
  
crescent in the top right-hand corner.  
  
The crescent for Mylor Academy of Magic, was a shield divided into five squares. Each  
  
contained the First letter of a Link, with their colors, and  
  
the animal representing it inside. The Links were groups that the students were placed into when they first arrived at Mylor. One stayed with  
  
this group all seven years of their education. The five Links  
  
all had their own dormitories and common rooms. First came the  
  
Kana Link, where the power-hungry leaders often resided. The  
  
colors black and red, and the ferocious bull represented them.  
  
Second came the Baldasarre Link, where the brave and true at  
  
heart dwelled. The colors blue and gold and the hawk represented  
  
them. Third came the Dopps Link, where the loyal, hard- working  
  
students resided. They were represented by the colors yellow and  
  
brown, and the wild boar. Fourth came the Aislin Link, where the  
  
dreamers and thinkers dwelled. The colors violet and silver, and  
  
the mystical unicorn represented them. Fifth came the Selah  
  
Link, where the clever and quick- witted resided, they were  
  
represented by the colors green and white, and the fox.  
  
"Damn, and I though I got a real letter" Maverick grinned.  
  
Calixte studied her letter carefully, reviewing her list of  
  
classes. She read aloud, "Lets see.this year I've got Charms  
  
with Professor Turkell, Potions with Odesa, Divinations with  
  
Galata."  
  
"Eww you've got Gaylata?" Maverick cringed.  
  
"You probably have her too. As I was saying.Herbology with  
  
Camrose."  
  
"Mmmmm Camrose," Maverick smiled lustingly.  
  
Calixte chucked her pillow and hit Maverick square in the face,  
  
sending her tumbling backwards onto the floor.  
  
She loudly cleared her throat and continued reading, " Transfiguration  
  
with Belarus, Musical Studies with Potosi, Dueling with  
  
Teresina, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Tembria, and  
  
Magical Athletiscism with Bantry."  
  
Straunde walked over to Maverick and pulled her up.  
  
"Thanks, STRAUNDE. I'm glad I have ONE friend," Maverick snapped as she  
  
glared at Calixte.  
  
Calixte grinned innocently and asked, "Who do y'all  
  
have this year?  
  
Maverick answered, "Same as you.exactly. Great, I'm  
  
stuck with you for the FIFTH year in a row. Next year we are so  
  
signing up for different classes."  
  
"You know you'd miss me too much," Calixte retorted.  
  
"So, Straunde," Maverick asked, "Who do you have this  
  
year?"  
  
Straunde whipped out her letter and read off, "Same as  
  
you guys except I'm not taking Divination or Musical Studies. I have  
  
Healing with Professor Callan and Muggle Studies with Gaziler."  
  
Maverick and Calixte nodded vaguely while Straunde sat with a bored  
  
look on her face.  
  
"Let's go to that muggle town you guys like. What was it called, Fairyville?" Straunde suggested.  
  
Maverick and Calixte burst into giggles and answered, "Yes Straunde,  
  
let's go to 'Fairyville.' "  
  
The two grinned at each other but did not bother  
  
to correct Straunde.  
  
The three girls streaked down the stairs.  
  
"We're going to Carytown, be back later!" Maverick  
  
screamed into the general direction of the kitchen, where their  
  
mothers were sure to be. The girls burst out the front door while the  
  
faint call of "Wait a minute young ladies, when is later?!" trailed  
  
behind them.  
  
They ran until they reached  
  
Brighton, the "downtown" street of their wizarding town. Breathing  
  
heavily, Calixte looked around at the familiar surroundings. The  
  
quaint buildings resembled something very much like an Old Western  
  
muggle town. She glanced over at the local pub and game hall, Lucky's,  
  
which was a common teenage hangout. The bank, Paracombe Trust, looked  
  
remarkably like The White House, the building where the muggle  
  
president resided. It was a local branch of the wizarding bank, Gringotts, and was also run by goblins. Madam Rosalina's Silks, was decorated with pink and  
  
white lace, which she saw Straunde eyeing with interest. It was the neighborhood center for fashion. The rest of the  
  
buildings were old fashioned and out of date with the current times.  
  
She smiled and thought about how much she loved this town.  
  
"Where is that damned portkey?!" Maverick  
  
muttered angrily, interrupting Calixte's train of thought, "They  
  
change it every freaking day."  
  
Straunde casually pointed over to an old  
  
antique desk, sitting in a back ally.  
  
"Is that it?" she asked innocently. Maverick  
  
and Calixte both stared at her in wonder.  
  
"How did you know that?" Calixte ask baffled,  
  
"Last time it was over there, by Paracombe Trust, so how were we  
  
supposed to know?"  
  
Straunde shrugged and strolled over to the desk.  
  
They all casually placed their hands on it, and felt a sudden jerking  
  
motion pulling at their navels. The three girls landed with a thud  
  
next to a beat up blue Chevy truck, in a deserted parking lot.  
  
"Welcome to 'Fairyville' my friends, " Maverick grinned maliciously. 


End file.
